Computer data centers operate with increasingly high rack density. More electronic devices work together such that a large amount of integrated circuits are in close proximity with each other and may strongly interfere with each other.
Integrated circuits are solid state devices that while typically reliable in a personal computer, when in close proximity to other devices may malfunction due to an upset. A single event upset (SEU) may be caused by at least one of three sources: alpha particles, high energy neutrons, and thermal neutrons. Modern data center systems thus build in protection including error-correcting coding (ECC) and interleaving to combat single upsets, but may still be vulnerable to multiple upsets.